Tragic End
by ShatteredHeart98
Summary: To lose someone you love must truly be a tragedy, and unfortunately for Shuyin and Lenne they had to face this fate, but what if they didn't part? My version of their death, with a happy ending of course. Please review :


**Tragic End**

_**Lenne's POV**_

Bullets screamed past, the sound rattling my senses. Stumbling through the halls I struggled to keep my feet firmly on the ground. Tripping was not a delay I could afford.

Behind me, I could hear the soldiers. Their feet pounded in a rhythm that followed me like a ghostly shadow.

"Stop, in the name of Spira!" one yelled out to me.

I whirled around another corner, narrowly avoiding a fatal shot to the head.

Panic forced my voice out in a strangled cry. "Shuyin!"

No answer echoed down the hall to grace my ears. No movement caught my eye from up ahead. All that lay before me was darkness, and I had no choice but to enter the fearful mist.

Somewhere in this maze was my love, and I had to find him before it was too late.

Shuyin's POV

It was as though my fingers knew exactly where to land. Each key sent a flash of light surging through the posts that towered high before me and left a beautiful note ringing in my ears. I smiled and trailed my hand across the keys, happy music flooding the room.

My emotions swirled inside, a confused tangle of threads. Stabs of pain forced me to sob as I thought of her, Lenne, my dear love.

With a small moan I struck the lowest keys again and again, the cheerful notes turning to sorrow, reflecting my agony.

Where was she? I had lost her in the confusion and blinding hatred of war, and I was left with no trails to lead me back to her. Surely she was looking for me?

Anger flared up, directed at me inside. My heart ached so terrible it felt as though an inferno had begun, the flames licking beneath my ribs. I held my free hand against the ache in my chest and let in a shuddering breath of air.

"Why would she look for me? After all, had it not been for my ways, she would be beside me…"

With a deep growl I changed the tune of the song, creating music of such dread I could barely believe what I was hearing. My soul poured out into the notes and mingled with the one instrument orchestra. Beneath the weapon sang, rumbling from the weight of the gran piano stations atop its beastly head.

"Vegnagun," I whispered. "You will set me free."

I did not hear the footsteps, but I heard her voice.

"You must stop!"

Immediately I pulled my hands from the piano and whirled around to face her. My eyes lit up and my heart missed too many beats. I was out of my seat and staring down at her, my hands clasped round the railing in front of me.

"Lenne…"

There was no time to celebrate her return. As she smiled up at me, her eyes shining with tears, her arms outstretched like an angel about to spread its wings, the hurried sound of running feet entered the room.

Ignoring the threat, I flung myself down the winding steps, and then flung myself at Lenne. She wrapped me into her embrace, her hands pressing against my back and pulling her closer against me.

"I missed you," she whispered into my ear.

I sniffed and held back a wave of tears. "I won't leave you again."

"We will give you one last chance to cooperate!" one of the men yelled out to us from across the bridge. "If you again refuse to come with us, we will kill you where you stand!"  
I winced as Lenne dug her nails into my back, piercing through my leather shirt.

"They will kill us anyway, won't they?" she whispered. It was not a question. We both knew the truth of it.

I nodded and kept a brave face on for her. "But were together. There is nothing to worry about."

She sniffed and pulled her head back to show me a fresh wave of tears. Her bright brown eyes stared into mine, and for the first time my smile did not seem to brighten her.

"Do not be afraid," I told her, grasping her arms gently. "I'm here."

"Aim!"

Every gun was turned toward us and steadied for expert shots. They had no hearts, these soldiers. They were bred for this, and were no better than fiends. I clenched my teeth and set my jaw as I turned to them, my stare cy cold. How dare they threaten me and my love.

"Shuyin." Lenne pressed her head against my chest, her hand resting over my stomach. With her free hand she gripped mine. It trembled, but she stilled it. Her touch was warm and comforting, and I found myself dispelled of any fear.

"Steady!"

Time. That was what we needed, and we were rewarded.

I turned to Lenne, knowing I only had seconds left in this world with her. "I love you so much Lenne. You are all I think about, you-"

She pressed a finger to my lips, silencing me, then pulled herself forward to press her lips to my own. She needed no words.

"Fire!"

The kiss ended and I gripped her hands tightly. "Lenne, don't let go of me!"

White blinded my vision for a moment as pain seared through me. The bullets pierced through my flesh, embedding themselves in my body. Some went straight through, and I found myself in the air, flying backwards as though in slow motion. I felt like I was flying, and I glanced at Lenne beside me.

She was falling straight back, a trail of smoke and blood escaping her wounds. She was motionless, but her eyes connected with mine.

A tug at my hand made me realise that she still held on. I smiled and nodded, my vision becoming nothing before I felt myself hit the ground heavily on my back. An explosion of agony ripped through me, the wounds pulsing with pain. Slowly my eyes closed and my senses began to fade, but I could feel her hand there, the thumb caressing the side of my palm until slowly, it stilled. A tear slid down the side of my face, and everything around me ceased all existence.

Lenne's POV

I awoke, and was alone. There were flowers around me in full bloom. Every colour of the rainbow was there, and a soft breeze sifted through them. I found myself lying on the exotic bed and forced myself to sit up.

Around me were floating rocks, waterfalls flowing over the edges and disappearing into a void of nothingness below. Pyreflies circled me, ghostly images of the 'sent' flashing into my mind as I stared at the balls of light.

"Lenne?"

There he was, the tall, handsome man I had fallen in live with. He stepped carefully through the flora, a soft smile forming on his lips. His golden hair was blown back by the wind, shoring those perfectly blue eyes that glinted. His gloved hands reached out towards me as he approached and I allowed myself to be pulled up.

As soon as I was able, I embraced him. His hard figure softened and he rested his head on my shoulder gently.

"Lenne, I never meant to lose you like I did… If it wasn't for all the fighting-"

Again I silenced him, but this time with an immediate kiss. Even when he wasn't prepared, the moment was beautiful and everlasting, but when he pulled away he hung his head.

"I'm sorry."

"Shuyin…" I lifted his head by the chin to see his grief stricken face. "We are together now, and that is all that matters.

His voice came out strangled and tortured. "But no longer with lives! If it wasn't for me, we would not be here in the Farplane!"

His anger did not startle me, nor did it force me into rage. Instead, I stifled a laugh. Did he not understand?"

"Shuyin, I would have done anything to be here, as long as it was with you. Now we are together, forever, like we always said we would be."

He didn't speak. Instead, he laid a hand against the back of my neck, his touch warm and inviting, and pulled me forward until our lips met.

He didn't speak. He just showed me the love I always knew he felt behind his hardened persona.

He didn't speak.

He didn't need to.


End file.
